


Coffee Stains

by meltedpuddles



Category: Doddleoddle - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/F, Oh well!, and emma is a grumpy coffee shop owner, and im pretty sure im like the only person who ships this, dodie is a cute writer, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meltedpuddles/pseuds/meltedpuddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Dodie Clark is a stuggling writer and Emma Blackery is her newest inspiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Stains

**Author's Note:**

> hello! so this is my first dodie fic bc i don't see many fics for her?? so i decided to write one. this is only the first chapter so it's pretty short and crappy but hopefully the story will get better. Enjoy!

Dodie sat at her desk, feeling a growing temptation to throw her laptop across the room in an angry fit, but instead of acting irrationally, she decided to simply save her word file and continue to stare at the little numbers in the corner that determined how much work she had really done today.

’10,387 words’.

She let out a groan, letting her head fall onto her desk with a small thump. Of course, like every single other day, Dodie had reached the dreaded writers block. The most annoying, frustrating and agonizing pain any writer has ever experienced. Dodie hated this the most, and her friends never helped. 

Dodie had attempted to get advice from her best friend Evan multiple times, only receiving a comment about how she never left her house and that “she’d never get any inspiration just sitting around in a wheelie chair all day.”

However, as much as Dodie hated this idea and shut it down every time Evan had mentioned it, it didn’t stop her from thinking. Evan was not a writer and he didn’t understand her pain, but in the back of her mind she knew that what he was saying was right.

That was the exact reason why Dodie was currently hauling her laptop bag around London, looking for a nice quiet café so she could just write. As she looked around, the hope she had of finding somewhere quiet was slowly fading, because this is London and London is never quiet.

She wondered around for a while longer, just glancing around at the stores she passed by and stopped when the smell of coffee suddenly hit her nose. She whipped around to see a smallish café, right in between an antique store and a bookstore. Dodie hesitantly pushed open the door, being greeted by the light jingle of the door bells.

The place was as small as it looked, with fairy lights taped to the walls and cinnamon scented candles on the windowsills. Dodie blinked in a surprised fashion, breaking into a small smile as she stumbled over to a small round table with a vase in the middle. The atmosphere was calming as she pulled out her laptop from its bag, opening the screen to the word file that was the source of all her current problems.

“Would you like anything?” interrupted a light voice, causing Dodie to glance up at the speaker. It was a short girl, in her mid-twenties maybe, with short purple hair that framed her face in a flattering way. Dodie caught herself staring at the girl and mentally slapped herself.

“Just a cappuccino, please,” Dodie asked softly, throwing a glance at the girls name tag. 

Emma. That’s a pretty (common) name.

Emma nodded and walked back to the counter, beginning to prepare the requested drink in an experienced fashion. Dodie followed the girl’s movements with her eyes, admiring how she worked the machines with such ease. It was never something she could do herself, hence why she had a career in writing instead of retail.

Emma was back in a record time, placing Dodie’s drink on her table. The writer was about to get out her wallet when she was stopped by Emma hands on her shoulder.

“You look stressed, I’ll pay for you,” Emma offered, pleasantly surprising the brunette girl. Dodie’s cheeks flushed an embarrassing shade of red as she stuttered out a thanks. 

“No problemo,” Emma laughed before walking back to the counter, throwing glances over at Dodie every now and then, and just like that, they both went back to work with a little more enthusiasm than before.

Today was defiantly better than yesterday, Dodie thought.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: doddlexoddle


End file.
